


Boruto's Ultimate Father-Son Lesson

by bud16



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Bathroom, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, From Sex to Love, Home Alone, Incest, Inspired by Fanart, Lunch, M/M, Oral Sex, Playing video games, Underage Sex, Watching TV, blowjob, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Boruto would be home alone minding his business until his father came home as Boruto got the shock of his life & things take a serious turn





	Boruto's Ultimate Father-Son Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simmerfun1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmerfun1/gifts).



Boruto’s Ultimate Father-Son Lesson

Boruto Uzumaki is home alone as he’s lying on his bed playing video games while wearing his black jacket with his white tank top & black underwear while Himawari & Hinata are out shopping while Naruto is at working. Everything was going fine until Naruto came on.

Naruto: Hello. Is anybody home?

Boruto gasp as he recognize his father’s voice as he quickly leap out of bed as he ran through the hallway then ran downstairs. Once he got downstairs, he was shock to see a kid that looks exactly like his father when he was a kid.

Boruto: Dad?

Naruto: Hi, Boruto! How are doing fine?

Boruto: I’m doing fine. I should be asking you the same thing.

Naruto: You won’t believe what happen.

Boruto: Try me.

Naruto: It was lunch as I was starving to death when someone brought me lunch. I couldn’t say no, so I ate. After a few hours went by, I suddenly was a kid. I believe someone put something in the food.

Boruto: That’s crazy. Who delivered your food to you?

Naruto: Katasuke Tōno.

Boruto: You didn’t even thing that maybe he had something to do with you becoming a kid again.

Naruto: Oh! I haven’t really thought about it.

Boruto: We can’t let mom or Himawari see you like us.

Naruto: Agree.

Boruto: You can hide out in my bedroom until this effect wears off.

Naruto: Thank you so much, Boruto.

Boruto: Don’t mention it.

Naruto & Boruto would head upstairs as they both enter Boruto’s bedroom. Once they both were inside, Boruto would close the door the lock it to prevent Hinata & Himawari from seeing Naruto as a kid. Naruto would strip out of his clothes as he was left wearing only a black shirt and orange & white underwear. Boruto felt his face turning red as he couldn’t believe that he’s hanging out with his father as a kid in his bedroom.

Naruto: Hey Boruto! Can I ask you a personal question?

Boruto: Sure.

Naruto: Would you like to have sex with me right now.

Boruto gasp as he was in deep shock to hear that kind of question coming from his father.

Boruto: You seriously want to have sex with me while you’re still a kid?

Naruto: That’s right plus I want to teach you some lessons in having sex with another boy, like myself.

Boruto: Okay.

Naruto: Great! Let’s get started. I want you to lay flat on your back on your bed right now.

Boruto: Okay.

Boruto was nervous as he obeys his father as he lay flat on his back on his bed with his heading lying on a pillow. Naruto would slowly lie on top of Boruto’s body. Boruto couldn’t believe that his father is on top of him. Naruto quickly plants his lips against his son as he starts making out with Boruto. Boruto couldn’t believe that he’s now making out with his father as they both are now deeply tongue kissing each other as they both felt saliva dripping from their mouths. Boruto wrap himself around his father as he use his strength to roll them as Boruto is now the one on top as Naruto is down the one laying on Boruto’s bed with his head on Boruto’s pillow. They both gasp as they both felt their penises getting bigger as they’re rubbing against each other. Boruto release his grip from his father as he then quickly pull his lips away from Naruto.

Boruto: What’s happening?

Naruto: Are you feeling horny, Boruto?

Boruto: I don’t know what that means.

Naruto: Let me rephrase that. Has your penis ever gotten that big before?

Boruto: Sometimes.

Naruto: What were you thinking?

Boruto: I don’t want to talk about it.

Naruto: Boruto. I can’t help you if you don’t want to tell me.

Boruto: Promise me that you won’t laugh.

Naruto: I promise.

Boruto: I sometimes think about us bonding in your office.

Naruto: When you say bonding…

Boruto: Like what we’re doing right now.

Naruto: That’s perfectly normal, Boruto.

Boruto: You truly think so?

Naruto: Absolutely. It’s normal for you to think of these things. What else is there?

Boruto: Well, whenever I think about us bonding in your office, I would feel weird as I notice that my penis getting as it freaked me out.

Naruto: That’s normal, Boruto. You were feeling horny. Your body was telling you that you want to have sex & your penis wants you to squirt your own boy milk.

Boruto: Will you teach me everything that you know about sex, dad?

Naruto: Of course I will. Are you ready for the next step?

Boruto: Yes.

Naruto: Good. Let’s move to the edge of the bed.

Boruto slowly got off of his father’s body as they both sat down on the edge of the bed. Naruto would slide off the bed as he quickly positions himself in front of Boruto. Naruto would grab a hold of Boruto’s underwear as he slide them off of Boruto’s body as Boruto is now half naked while still wearing his black jacket & white tank top.

Boruto: What are you doing now?

Naruto: I’m going to show you how to suck a boy’s penis.

Boruto: WHAT!!!!

Naruto got closer to Boruto’s penis as he couldn’t believe how big it was as he looks up at his son & smile. Naruto took a deep breath as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Boruto’s penis as Boruto let out a gasp. Boruto couldn’t believe that the head of his penis is now inside his father’s mouth. Naruto then slowly sucks the rest of Boruto’s penis into his mouth as he slowly firmly wraps his lips around it & starts bobbing his head up & down as he deeply sucks away at Boruto’s penis. Boruto starts moaning as he couldn’t believe that his father is literally sucking his penis in his bedroom as he squeeze his bed sheets as tightly as possible while breathing heavily. Naruto couldn’t believe how warm & soft Boruto’s penis is he kept devour more into his mouth. Boruto would then let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Naruto. Naruto tasted Boruto’s pre-cum as he sucks more of Boruto’s penis. Boruto felt his entire body shaking as tears start running down his face as he never felt anything like this in his life. Naruto quickly look up at his son as he was shock to see him crying as use Boruto’s penis as hard as he possibly could. Naruto would trigger something inside of Boruto to cause him to scream on the top of his lungs as he Boruto starts gushing out his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Naruto’s mouth. Boruto continues to cry as he believes that he accidently peed into his father’s mouth. Naruto slowly removes his lips off of Boruto’s penis as he then slowly stands up back up onto his feet.

Naruto: What’s the matter, Boruto?

Boruto: I believe that I pee into your mouth, dad.

Naruto: You didn’t pee inside of my mouth, son. You had an orgasm, which is white hot gooey cum a.k.a boy milk.

Naruto slowly opens his mouth as Boruto was shock to see that his father was telling him the truth as Boruto saw his boy milk inside his father’s mouth.

Boruto: Wow! Does that mean that you can squirt boy milk out of your penis as well, dad?

Naruto: That’s right. Would you like to feel my boy milk entering your mouth, Boruto?

Boruto: I guess so, but I’m super nervous.

Naruto: Don’t you worry. I’ll guide you through this.

Boruto: Okay.

Naruto: Let’s switch positions.

Boruto would stood up off of his bed as he & his father switch positions as Naruto is now sitting on Boruto’s bed as he spread his legs apart while Boruto is down onto his knees as he looks at Naruto’s penis. Boruto couldn’t believe how cute his father’s penis is as he took a deep breath then slowly wrap his lips around the head of his father’s penis. Naruto gasp as he felt Boruto’s warm soft lips on his penis. Boruto slowly sucks the rest of Naruto’s penis into his mouth as he quickly firmly wrap his lips as he slowly bobbles his head up & down on his father’s penis as he starts sucking on it. Naruto gasp as he couldn’t believe that he’s feeling Boruto’s warm soft lips moving on up & down on his penis while feeling Boruto’s warm hot mouth sucking on it. Boruto is shock that he’s actually enjoying sucking his father’s penis as slowly picks up speed. Naruto gasp as he felt penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Boruto’s mouth. Boruto was shock that he tastes his father’s pre-cum as he continues to suck away at Naruto’s penis. Naruto was very surprise to see how well Boruto is doing as he moans Boruto’s name. Boruto was surprise to hear his father moan in his name as he kept sucking away at Naruto’s penis. Naruto is breathing heavily as he felt his body trembling as he then moan on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Boruto’s mouth. Boruto stops bobbing his head as he felt the flow of his father’s boy milk entering his mouth as he just let Naruto keep on releasing his orgasm. Once Naruto was done, Boruto kept his mouth on Naruto’s penis as he didn’t know what to do with his father’s boy milk.

Naruto: Boruto, you can swallow my boy milk or you can spit it out. It’s totally up to you.

Boruto heard his father as he felt tears running down his face as he decided to swallow his father’s boy milk as he couldn’t believe how warm & sweet it was as he then remove his lips off of Naruto’s penis. Once he got his lips off of his father’s penis, Boruto slowly look up at his father as he was shock to see Naruto smiling at him.

Naruto: You did an excellent job, Boruto. I’m very proud of you.

Boruto: Thanks.

Naruto: Are you ready for the next part?

Boruto: Sure.

Naruto: Now we suck each other’s penises at the same time as this is called a 69.

Boruto: Really

Naruto: Hey! I did a lot of 69’s when I was a kid like you!

Boruto: Okay.

Naruto: Since this is your first time, I decided that I’ll be the bottom, so you get to be top. Are you ready?

Boruto would slowly nod his head yes as he & Naruto move their bodies onto Boruto’s bed as Naruto is laying flat on the as he rest his head onto Boruto’s pillow. Boruto slowly lay on top of Naruto as he faces the opposite direction. Boruto & Naruto would look at each other’s penises as they both devour each other’s penises into their mouths as they both quickly start bobbing their heads up & down while sucking each other. Naruto & Boruto were shock that they’re sucking each other on Boruto’s bed as they both enjoying the taste of each other’s penises. As they both continue to suck each other, they both soon release their pre-cum inside of each other’s mouths. They both tasted each other’s pre-cum as they both continue their pace as they both sucking a bit harder on each other’s penises. They both felt each other’s bodies’ shaking as it triggers them to release their white hot gooey cum deep inside of each other’s mouths at the exact same time. They both quickly swallow each other’s boy milk & once they both were done, they both slowly remove their lips off of each other’s penis as Boruto slowly roll his body off of Naruto’s body as he lay on his back on his bed as they both pass out from their orgasms. After an hour went by, they both slowly wake up as they both let out big yawns as they stretch their arms & legs as they sat up on Boruto’s bed.

Boruto: I can’t believe that I did my very first 69 with you as a kid, dad.

Naruto: You got to admit that it was fun sucking my penis while I was sucking yours.

Boruto: I won’t lie, it was awesome. Thank you for teaching me how to have a 69 with a boy.

Naruto: I’m glad that you like it because it’s now time for the most painful lesson of them all.

Boruto: What do you mean?

Naruto: I’m going to pound you, Boruto.

Boruto: How in the world are you going to do that?

Naruto: I’m going to slip my penis right through your anus & give you a wicked good pounding.

Boruto: Is that how boy’s have sex with each other.

Naruto: That’s right & sometimes it’s quite painful even for first timers.

Boruto: I’m a first time, so does that mean it’s going to hurt.

Naruto: It will at the beginning, but you’ll slowly feel the pain disappear as pleasure replaces it.

Boruto: Wow! I’m starting to like having sex with boys.

Naruto: I’m glad to that, but I think we need something to drink, so our penises can still squirt a lot of boy milk.

Boruto: You stay right here. I’ll get us something to drink.

Naruto: Thank you, Boruto.

Boruto slowly slides off his bed as he quickly puts his black underwear back on as he unlock his door. Once he opens it, he stuck his head out to make sure that no one is out in the hallway. Once he saw no one in the hallway, he quickly shuts the door behind as he quickly rushes downstairs into the kitchen. Once there, he opens the refrigerator door as he spotted 4 medium size bottles of milk, as he scoop them all up into his arm. Boruto gasp as he felt the coldness of the bottles touching his skin as he quickly closes the refrigerator door as he quickly walk back upstairs towards his bedroom. Once he got to his bedroom door, Boruto would use his head to knock on the door. Naruto heard the knock as he got up off of Boruto’s bed as he rushes over to the door as he opens it. Naruto was shock to see that Boruto has brought up 4 bottles of milk as he grabs 2 of them from Boruto. They both enter Boruto’s bedroom as they the bottles of milk onto the floor as Boruto quickly closes his bedroom door again & lock it.

Naruto: Thank you for bring up some milk, Boruto.

Boruto: You’re welcome. Shall we drink a bottle of milk together?

Naruto: We shall.

Naruto & Boruto would each grab a bottle from the floor as they both sat down on Boruto’s bed. Boruto quickly remove his black underwear again as he back to being naked with his father as they both uncap their bottles of milk. They both slowly chug down all of the milk from the bottles. Once they both were done, they both let out a big sigh of relief as they enjoyed drinking their icy cold drink.

Naruto: Thank you again, Boruto for bringing me something to drink.

Boruto: You’re welcome. You know what.

Naruto: What?

Boruto: I’m ready for you to pound me, dad.

Naruto: Are you sure?

Boruto: I’m positive.

Naruto: Okay, but once I get started there’s no turning back.

Boruto: I completely understand.

Naruto & Boruto would climb back up onto Boruto’s bed as Boruto is now laying flat on his back on his bed with his head lying on his pillow while Naruto is lying on top of Boruto’s body. Naruto slowly plant his lips against his son as he then positions his penis right at Boruto’s anus. Boruto gasp into his father’s mouth as he felt Naruto’s penis touching his anus. Boruto quickly wrap his arms around his father’s neck. Naruto slowly thrusts himself forward into Boruto. Boruto whimpers into his father’s mouth as he felt his anus being ripped apart by Naruto’s penis then let out a loud gasp into Naruto’s mouth as Boruto felt his father’s penis sliding right on his anus as it now inside his body. Boruto felt a ton of tears running down his face as he couldn’t believe that his father is taking his virginity away. Naruto grip Boruto’s bed sheets as he starts thrusting himself deep inside of his son. Boruto starts whimper as he felt his father’s penis sliding inside his body wrap his arms even tighter around Naruto. Naruto continues his thrusts at a steady pace as he felt Boruto’s moans rolling inside his mouth when Naruto gasp into Boruto’s mouth as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Boruto. Boruto gasp into his father’s mouth as he felt Naruto’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus starts sealing its entrance with Naruto’s penis still inside. Naruto gasp into Boruto’s mouth as he felt his son’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues to pound away at Boruto. Boruto & Naruto are deeply moaning into each other’s mouths as they both felt sweaty when Naruto deeply moans inside of Boruto’s mouth as gushes his white hot gooey cum deep inside his son. Boruto whimpers into his father’s mouth as he felt Naruto’s boy milk entering his body as he realize that he’s no longer a virgin then deeply moans on the top of his lungs inside Naruto’s mouth as he releases his white hot gooey cum deep in between his & Naruto’s bodies. Once they both were done, Naruto slowly removes his lips off of Boruto’s as he slowly pulls his penis out of Boruto’s anus. Boruto gasp as he no longer felt his father’s penis inside of him, but moans as he felt the flow of Naruto’s boy milk oozing its way his anus as it leaks on his bed.

Naruto: You okay, Boruto?

Boruto: I’m fine, just a bit sore for that pounding.

Naruto: That’s to be expected.

Boruto: Thank you for taking my virginity, dad.

Naruto: You’re welcome. I decided that I’ll let you pound me 2 times.

Boruto: You really mean that?

Naruto: I sure do.

Boruto: Even though my anus is sore, I’m ready to pound you.

Naruto: You’re one brave kid, Boruto. Let’s change positions, so you can pound me.

Naruto & Boruto would move around all over Boruto’s bed as Naruto is now on his hands & knees while Boruto is right behind his father. Boruto felt his face turning bright red as he couldn’t believe that he’s looking at his father’s anus as he quickly positions his penis right at Naruto’s gasp. Naruto gasp as he felt the tip of Boruto’s penis touching his anus. Boruto would then place his hands onto Naruto’s hips as he took a deep breath then thrusts himself forward into Naruto. Naruto gasp as he felt his anus being forced open by Boruto’s penis then let out a very loud moan as he felt Boruto’s penis sliding right on through as it now inside of Naruto. Naruto is gripping Boruto’s bed sheets as he couldn’t believe that he’s going to be pounded by his son. Boruto took another deep breath as he slowly starts thrusting himself deep inside his father. Boruto was shock to feel how tight his father’s insides are as slowly continues to pound Naruto. Naruto is breathing at a steady pace as he’s enjoying being pounded by his son. Once Boruto felt comfortable, he slowly thrusts a bit faster, but he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside his father. Naruto gasp as he felt Boruto’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up as his anus wrap itself around Boruto’s penis. Boruto gasp as he felt Naruto’s anus squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues to pound his father. Boruto is thrusting as faster as he possibly could until something inside of snaps as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs as he viciously fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside his father. Naruto moans as he felt the flow of his son’s boy milk entering his body as it causes him to moan on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum all over Boruto’s bed. Boruto gently pulls his penis out of Naruto’s anus. Naruto gasp as he longer felt his son’s penis inside his body, but starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he felt the flow of Boruto’s boy milk slowly oozing its way out of his anus as it leaks down onto Boruto’s bed.

Boruto: Did I do a good job, dad?

Naruto: You did an excellent job, Boruto. Do you think that you have the strength to pound me one more time?

Boruto: Absolutely.

Naruto: I think it’s time for us to change positions again.

Naruto & Boruto quickly move their bodies around as Naruto is now laying flat on his back on Boruto’s bed with his head laying on Boruto’s pillow as he also stick his legs up into the air as he’s showing off his anus in front of Boruto. Boruto felt he face getting redder as he couldn’t believe that he’s looking at his father’s anus again as he quickly places the tip of his penis onto Naruto’s anus, but it easily slip right on through as it now inside of Naruto. Naruto gasp in shock as he surprise to feel his son’s penis inside of him. Boruto then quickly grabs a hold of his father’s ankles as he instantly starts thrusting himself deep inside of Naruto. Naruto gasp as he was surprise to feel Boruto’s penis moving deep inside his body as also felt his body moving in sync with Boruto’s thrusts. Boruto is smiling at his father as he continues to him as he starting to enjoy having sex with other boys. As Boruto continues to pound Naruto, he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of his father. Naruto gasp as he felt Boruto’s pre-cum entering his body as it tenses up again & his anus seal its entrance once again as it squeezes Boruto’s penis to death. Boruto whimpers as he felt Naruto’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound his father. Boruto is breathing heavily as he continues to father until he deeply moans on the top of his lungs as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Naruto. Naruto gasp as he felt the flow Boruto’s boy milk entering is causes him to deeply moan on the top of his lungs as he squirts his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Boruto felt dizzy as his grip on Naruto’s ankles slip from his hands as he then collapse on top of Naruto’s wet gooey cum covered body as they both pass out. While they remain out cold, Boruto’s penis slowly shrinks as it slips right out of his father’s anus then rest of Boruto’s boy milk slowly oozes its way out of Naruto’s anus as it leak right onto Boruto’s bed. After an hour long nap, both Naruto & Boruto would wake up as they both let out a very big yawn. They both stare at each other & smile.

Boruto: Thank you so much for teaching me the joys of having sex with another boy.

Naruto: You’re welcome, but I think it’s about time we clean ourselves up before Hinata & Himawari return from their shopping.

Boruto: Good idea. Would you like to take a shower with me?

Naruto: Sure.

Naruto & Boruto quickly hop off Boruto’s bed as they both gather up their clothes as Boruto stuck his head out into the hallway to make sure that neither Hinata nor Himawari are home. Once he saw no one, he told his father that no one is around as they both rush towards the bathroom. Once inside, they both drop their clothes onto the floor as they both step into the shower together. Naruto would turn the water on. Once the water was warm enough, Naruto & Boruto took turns standing underneath the showerhead to wash away any white gooey cum spots on their bodies as they also help each other wash clean. Once they both felt squeaky clean, Boruto would turn the water off they both step out of the shower as they both help each other dry. Once they both were dry a cloud of smoke suddenly surrounded itself around Naruto as he turns back to his normal adult self.

Naruto: What just happen?

Boruto: I was going to ask you the same thing.

Naruto: Do you think it was the shower help turn me back to my normal self?

Boruto: I think so.

Naruto: Tomorrow, I’ll give Katasuke Tōno a piece of mind.

Boruto: You do that.

Naruto: But for right now, let’s relax & enjoy our time together while the ladies are out.

Boruto: Okay dad.

Boruto would put his clothes back as Naruto realize that his clothes were kid’s size as he exit the bathroom & quickly head towards his bedroom as he put on some of his own clothes. Once they both were downstairs, they both snuggle up against each other both watch TV while waiting for Hinata & Himawari to return home.


End file.
